The present invention relates generally to a conduit gland. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conduit gland that is able to accommodate a plurality of conduits.
Electrical enclosures generally provide some protection to the electrical components contained therein. Any holes or apertures that are not sealed tend to diminish this protection by providing a path for dust, dirt, or other debris. Thus, conduit connections are generally made using a fixed connector that extends beyond the outer surface of the enclosure. Typically, the interface between the connector and the enclosure establishes a seal that inhibits the entry of unwanted particles.
Often, the electrical components within the enclosure can be connected to various other components (e.g., sensors). However, because the connections may vary from application to application, it may be difficult to provide sealed connectors for all of the various possibilities. Therefore, an aperture is provided in the enclosure to allow for the passage of various conduits. However, the open aperture is not sealed and provides a path for dust to enter the enclosure. In addition, the conduits can be easily pulled from the housing as they are not held in any way other than the connection within the enclosure.